


Пароль-отзыв

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговоры - сказанное, недосказанное и невысказанное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пароль-отзыв

\- Коктейли – это зло, – уверенно, но изможденно говорит Шульдих. – Такое ощущение, что тебя жестоко избили вязаным шарфом. Обидное бессилие. Раздражает. Несочетаемость всегда раздражает, даже если выглядит привлекательно. Коктейли выглядят привлекательно и сбивают с толку разнообразием. Разнообразие – их козырь - с него и ходят, им и бьют. От текилы - ощущение мягкого опустошения. От джина – вынужденного бездействия. От рома – нежной истомы. Плюс нечувствительность кончиков пальцев. Ну, или это минус. Вино не считается – это не опьянение, это поступательное веселье – только кажется, что им можно напиться – нет, вином нельзя напиться, вина просто можно выпить слишком много.  
\- У тебя иерархия опьянения, – отмечает Еджи.  
\- У меня иерархия практически всего, – Шульдих закрывает глаза. – Мне же нужно как-то упорядочить этот мир, чтобы в нем жить.  
\- Он и так излишне упорядочен, не находишь? – усмехается Еджи. – Запретов больше, чем сможешь ... чем успеешь нарушить.  
\- Ты говоришь как человек, который просто любит перепираться, – Шульдих пожимает плечами. - Или считает это необходимым по каким-то своим резонам. Например, считает, что это круто. Или что это будет круто. Согласие – равно поражение. Как-то так. Формулируй сам. Твои правила – ты и формулируй. Мир вообще – да, упорядочен. Мой мир – хаотичен.  
\- Ах, да твой мир, – замечает Еджи.  
\- Ах да, мой мир, – говорит Шульдих. И – немного помолчав, – Он отличается от твоего.

\- Ты всегда подчёркиваешь свое отличие. Или превосходство. Что-то из этого, – говорит Еджи.  
Он хочет курить, но сигареты на углу стола – нужно тянуться. И не испытывать раздражение – тоже нужно.  
\- Да, – говорит Шульдих, – но делаю это не для того, чтобы разозлить тебя. Хотя ты можешь, а иногда и должен думать иначе. Поддразнить, может быть. От провокаций у тебя лучше стоит. Провокация – верное средство возбуждения. Работает в обе стороны. Провоцировать – афродизиак перорально. Но, поверь – что-то доказать тебе я не хочу. Себе – может быть. Очень даже может быть. 

\- Иногда я хочу быть честным, – говорит Шульдих. – И в этот момент подворачивается совсем не тот - неподходящий совсем - собеседник, но я уже хочу быть честным, и меня несет. Обычно это без последствий, да чего бояться? - случайному человеку не нужна моя внезапная честность, и никакие особые зарубки, отметки и галочки он не ставит. Зияющие пропуски в хрониках моей сияющей биографии. Для него просто процесс, а не результат – он не делает выводов. Для меня результат есть, но эффект двойственный. С одной стороны - я выговорился - вдруг это надо? С другой – это было бесполезно. Пароль подразумевает отзыв. Пароль я сказал, собеседник отзыв не знал. В принципе – если хочу – я могу убить его как предателя. Как подставное лицо. Как чужака. Если не хочу – могу сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Знаешь, красивый гол в свои ворота.

\- Я хорошо знаю свой мир, там я рыба в воде. Птица в небе. Что-то еще где-то еще – третий элемент для устойчивости, не могу сходу придумать. Условный этот мир – один на всех - излишне упорядоченный, по твоему мнению - мне знаком меньше. Намного меньше – это даже неприятно. А в твоем, например, я действую наощупь. В темноте. Даже при наличии карты и легенды карты. Допустим, я пытался составить карту! Я пытался. А теперь ты – как ты действуешь в моем? Ну? Можешь ответить? Дать время на подготовку? Ответить за тебя? Ты действуешь в нем, как в своем. Ты считаешь, что мой мир - это твой мир. Или такой же, как твой – только мой. Или просто действуешь – какие уж там миры? Какие карты?! Ты уверен, что метод правильный, просто – ну, случайность. И еще одна случайность. И еще. Случайностей слишком много, но тебя это не смущает. И я тебе говорю – мой мир отличается от твоего. Я даю тебе подсказку. И я даю тебе понять, что ты действуешь неправильно.

\- Я действую неправильно? – Еджи все-таки не находит в себе силы воли взять пачку сигарет со стола, дотянуться до нее, хотя курить хочется совсем нестерпимо.  
\- А сейчас мне хочется сказать, что нет такого – правильно или неправильно, – Шульдих морщится. - Коктейли – зло. Коктейли – яд. Слишком много. Я перебрал. Я устал. У меня похмелье. Предельно допустимое содержание алкоголя в крови. Понимаешь, для тебя это слишком сложно - одновременно воспринимать правильность неправильного, неправильность правильного, далее, сложнее, еще сложнее, – Смешок. – У меня нет цели учить тебя, Еджи. Ни тебя, ни кого-то еще. У меня просто есть желание – услышать отзыв. На свой пароль.


End file.
